The Menacing Mountains, The Sickening Stables and The Troublesome Tram
by winnie6336
Summary: Hello, my name is Lemony Snicket and it is my sad duty to report the unfortunate fates of the Baudelaire children. Set after the events at the end of the Carnivorous Carnival, the lives of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire takes more turns then a labyrinth, with surviving siblings, sinister snowstorms, and shaky ski lifts, this story is only going to get much, much, worse.
1. The Menacing Mountains: Part 1

**_Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 ** _The Menacing Mountains_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 ** _For Beatrice -  
When we first met, you were pretty, and I was lonely.  
Now I am pretty lonely._**

The road to secret V.F.D headquarters was a long and treacherous path, riddled with peculiar and questionable objects. Such as the empty bottle with a perfectly assembled ship beside it that would suggest that it had once belonged inside said bottle but had somehow made its way outside of the bottle.

Or suspicious picture frame made of bamboo shoots, the picture inside of a small boy clutching a teddy bear.

Or the multiple remains of once elaborate costumes littered up the winding road that led to the place that so few knew about. But the Baudelaire children were not one of these people.

"We have to make it there before Count Olaf can carry out his terrible plot." Violet Baudelaire said as she tied her hair up with a piece of thread that her brother had given her only hours before.

"It would help if we knew what this he what up to this time. And why he would willingly go to the one place supposedly swarming with people who want him dead." Klaus said, dusting himself off after the daring jump they had made from the wagon that had just tumbled off a very high cliff.

"And why he took Sunny." Violet said with sorrowful eyes before turning around and scanning the surroundings for tools to use to make their journey up the steep hill slightly easier.

"Look." She said, walking over to a torn piece of cloth and the empty ship in a bottle. "Find the biggest piece of fabric you can find. Preferably one with no holes."

Klaus set to work, picking up various items that could met the criteria that Violet had listed. Violet began to shredding cloth to make three small ropes. Then she smashed the bottle, just the top so the end could become a basket.

"Here." Klaus said, handing a large piece of pink cloth to Violet that strangely resembled the clothing they had seen at a lumber mill and inside of a fortune tellers tent.

"Perfect." Violet said smiling. For the next few minutes Klaus gazed in awe as Violet made two simple materials into a small air balloon.

"That's amazing Violet but how will this help us get up to the headquarters. We can't exactly fit in such a small contraption." Klaus questioned.

"Yes but we can use it to send a message." Violet said lifting the picture of the young boy in the bamboo frame. She then ripped it apart, scribbling a message down with a ash covered rock she found nearby.

"Now what? How will we send it up there?" Klaus asked.

"With this." Violet said pulling out a lighter. "I got it from Court Olaf when he made us burn down Olivia's tent. I thought it might come in handy and stop Count Olaf from burning anything else in the heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment? Seems fitting seeing as you were talking about a lighter used for creating heat." Klaus said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is fitting. Now lets send this message. We need to warn them Count Olaf is arriving." Violet said, adding the finale pieces to her device before sending it off, the message securely in place.

"Let's go. It's a long climb and we need to reach them before sundown. I wouldn't want to be stuck in the freezing mountains in the dark." Klaus said before they set off on their seemingly doomed voyage.

Hours later, as the sun was beginning to set Violet and Klaus became fearful that they wouldn't need to worry about Count Olaf for long, that the bitter winds and freezing temperatures would surely kill them before Olaf.

"I'm beginning to be get fearful that we won't need to worry about Count Olaf for long, the bitter winds and freezing temperatures will surely kill us before Olaf will." Violet said, her teeth chattering in her head.

"Nonsense." Klaus said with fake confidence. "Studies have shown that a person can live for hours in this temperature. Of course that was tested on grown adults and not children..."

"Wait-" Violet said looking ahead.

"I see a light! We must be close!" Violet said pointing towards a warm light in the distance.

"We made it. I just hope they got our message." Klaus said, both him and Violet shared an anxious look before travelling onwards to their unfortunate fate.

As they approached the light they began to see a large, gleaming mansion, with the notorious symbol of V.F.D overhead.

Despite their minds telling them to not get their hopes up, they began running towards it, this beam of warm hope in an otherwise cold world. Could all their answers be solved? Could this finally be the end of their search for a loving guardian?

As they approached the front doors, Violet was hesitant to knock.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, sensing Violet's hesitation.

"This might be the end. The end of all the unfortunate things that have been happening to us. This might be all the answers we need." Violet said facing her brother.

"Yes. And it might be the beginning of another set of terrible and formidable events. But we won't know until we knock on this door." Klaus said.

"Like Schrödinger's cat." Violet said with a smile.

"The cat is neither alive nor dead." Klaus said.

"Until you open the box." Violet said, and after a deep breath she raised her hand and gave the door three loud knocks.

Movement could be heard inside and after many loud and unsettling noises that sounded like turning looks the door creaked open and inside stood Jacqueline.

"Baudelaire's. We knew you would be arriving." She said with a smile.

"You did?" Violet said shocked.

"Yes. Now come in." Jacqueline said pulling them through the doors and into the large and dishevelled hallway. "My name is Jacqueline as you know. Sorry for the mess but we had some unpleasant visitors. But I'm sure you know all about that."

"Count Olaf." Klaus said quickly.

"Yes Klaus Baudelaire. But no need to worry now, he is being dealt with and your baby sister is safe upstairs in your rooms. Your message helped, it gave us time to prepare for his unannounced visit. We would have sent someone down the mountain to fetch you but we needed all the help we could get to capture Count Olaf."

"Just like that? It's over?" Klaus said a little unsettled. For so long they had ran from Count Olaf and yet in a matter of minutes it seemed that the villain that had haunted them for months was just gone. It seemed surreal, it seemed unthinkable, it seemed too good to be true. And they didn't know anything of what was being done with him in that very moment, it seemed a bit unfair that they had not been the ones to finish him off, but maybe that was a blessing in disguise.

"No, not over. Never over. Our work is never done and am sure Count Olaf will escape once again, but for now it has stopped, at least for a while." Jacqueline smiled at the two children. "And you needn't worry, you three will never have to worry about guardians or plots ever again. You may lie here until further notice, now come along. We have a surprise for you just upstairs, just arrived this morning." Jacqueline said with a familiar glint in her eye before turning around and striding up the stairs.

"Well, are you coming?" She said noticing the children were not yet behind her.

"Jacqueline?" Violet said, her eyes beginning to prick with tears at the realisation that something was not right.

"Yes Violet?" Jacqueline said with worried eyes.

"Did one of our parents survive the fire?" Violet asked.

A few seconds passed, Jacqueline not meeting the children's eyes. She then descended down the stairs again to face the children.

"The world in a dark and bitter place Baudelaire's. And your parents were part of something that fought to end the darkness, something bigger then you, or me, or them. But sadly not all darkness can be fought, and to answer your question Violet, no. Your parents did not survive the fire."

A small sniff came from Violet, and tear began forming in Klaus' eyes.

"But children you did. And you must remember, you will always have people who love you, even if they seem a million mile away." Jacqueline said. "But sometimes they are closer then you think."

Moments later after silently making their way up the grand stairs and down many maze like corridors they found themselves outside two large doors.

"It's good to have you here Baudelaire's." Jacqueline said before pushing the doors open to reveal something the children wanted more then ever in that moment.

"Quagmires?" They said.

"Baudelaire's?" They said back.

* * *

"Klaus!" Isadora said rushing forward, almost knocking the boy over with a hug.

"Violet!" Duncan said rushing forward, Violet meeting him halfway.

"We thought we would never see you again!" Violet said to the two triplets and Sunny who was sitting on the bed.

"We thought the same." Isadora said letting go off Klaus who now had bright red cheeks and a smile he was trying to hide.

"How did you get here? Why did you come here?" Violet asked smiling broadly.

"We were in the hot-air mobile home when we began to lose air the balloons." Duncan explained.

"And then we had to land." Isadora continued.

"And Hector fainted-" Duncan said.

"And we met Jacqueline investigating a burned down hospital because we thought Hector had a concussion and wanted to get him to a doctor-" Isadora said.

"And she explained what had happened-" Duncan added.

"And so she brought us here this morning." Isadora finished.

"Wow." Klaus said staring at Isadora with wide eyes. Violet stuck her elbow violently into his chest.

"Well we've had quite a journey as well." Violet said, spending the next ten minutes comprising their long story into a condensed version as to not take up too much time.

"You know what this means." Duncan said after the story was over.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"If it wasn't your family members that survived the fire, then it must be one of ours." Duncan exclaimed.

"Olivia did say that Jacques theories were never wrong." Violet said, happy for the Quagmires that they had a chance of reuniting with a loved one, but yet some envy grew in the back of her and Klaus' minds, wishing it could have been one of theirs.

* * *

As the Quagmires and Baudelaires pulled the door of the bedroom open Isadora took hold of Klaus' hand and Duncan took Violet's.

"In case we get lost." Isadora said quickly.

"These are maze like corridors." Duncan said.

So the children made their way through the maze like corridors, twisting and turning until they finally arrived at the staircase. They made their way hastily down the steps and into the hallway that had previously been dishevelled and messy but was now clean and mended. They travelled through yet another corridor before bursting through a set of double doors.

They found them selves in a large, bright room with windows along every wall, facing out towards the mountains, snow pilling up along the vast landscape, the remains of a burnt carnival, crumbling hospital, and crow infested town among the large horizon.

"Children?" Jacqueline said, standing from the head of a large dining table where many notable people sat, many people from the few images and recordings they had from the V.F.D.

"Jacqueline we need to tell you something." Isadora said, her hand still grasping onto Klaus's as she approached the table, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"We believe someone survived the fire that destroyed our home." Duncan said his hand too still grasping Violet's hand.

"We know Quagmires." Jacqueline said calmly.

"And you should believe them because we have evidence-" Violet began quickly.

"We know Violet." Jacqueline said calmly once again.

"And it may not be much evidence but- wait what?" Klaus said realising what Jacqueline had just said, letting his hand fall from Isadora's in disbelief, as did Violet's from Duncan's.

"I understand children that you have had so many adults refuse to believe you all, and I understand how frustrating it can be, but trust me, anything you tell us we will believe until we have reason to believe otherwise." Jacqueline said placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"Really?" Klaus said sceptically. "What if I told you that pigs could fly higher than they could jump?"

Isadora, Duncan, and Violet let out a small chuckle at Klaus' statement.

"I have never not scene a pig fly higher than they can jump Klaus Baudelaire so until I see proof they cannot indeed fly higher than they can jump I will believe your obscure theory." Jacqueline said with a smile.

"So you don't just think we're silly children with crazy thoughts and theories?" Duncan said stepping forward.

"You have never been wrong before, so why doubt you now?" Jacqueline said.

"And as for a survivor of the fire, that is true. Quigley Quagmire is being located and shall eventually be retrieved." Jacqueline said as she returned to her chair.

"Quigley's alive?" Isadora exclaimed.

"He is indeed, we have reason to believe he escaped through a small gap behind a bookcase." Jacqueline said, sitting back comfortably.

"Of course." Duncan said.

"Our old escape route." Isadora said with a sad smile.

"We used that route to escape when it was too late to play outside." Duncan said a sad smile now on his lips as well.

"Exactly. Now we need you four children not to leave the confines of this property. We don't want any more unpleasantness in your lives." Jacqueline said. "Now may we finish our meeting?"

The children suddenly became very aware that their sudden outburst had seemingly interrupted a very important meeting.

"Yes, of course." Klaus said, pushing his glasses further up his nose as they turned and left the room.

"Oh and children?" Jacqueline said, making them turn before shutting the doors. "The library is the third door on the left."

The children smiled fondly, the thought that not all good was gone from their lives, but sadly these thoughts were very, very, wrong.


	2. The Menacing Mountains: Part 2

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 ** _The Menacing Mountains_**

 ** _Part 2_**

"I hope Quigley's alright." Isadora said as they made their way to the library.

"I hope so too." Duncan said quietly.

"He will be." Violet said reassuringly to the two triplets.

Isadora Quagmire gave Violet a thankful smile.

"Violet's right. Count Olaf can't touch him-" Klaus said as they pushed a set of doors open, the sign above reading 'Library'. His sentence however was cut short as he let out a small shriek.

"Well, well, well. Hello orphans." Count Olaf said from behind the five children who turned quickly to face their enemy.

They were about to scream, scream until their lung collapsed or before someone came to rescue them but it was far too late for that. Suddenly hands grabbed them from behind and dragged them back into the library, and everything went dark.

* * *

"You won't get away with this." Violet said as she was being pulled along a bleak white corridor that ran under the V.F.D and down the mountain.

"I already have stupid child." Count Olaf said with a chuckle as he walked in front, twisting a knife along the edge of his fingertip.

"The V.F.D will realise your missing and they'll find you. They always do." Duncan said, struggling just behind Violet as he too was being pulled along by one of Count Olaf's associates.

"No the won't." Count Olaf said smugly.

"And why not?" Klaus said, fighting to get away from his capturer.

"Because they didn't catch me in the first place. You see Klaus, when dear Jacqueline received your little message she did have time to prepare for my arrival. But once I arrived and a fight broke out one of my aliases slipped away unnoticed and later freed me and my acting troop just in time to find the library where I successfully kidnapped you all! Now isn't that just a lovely story, for me." Count Olaf said with a wicked grin. "And they won't realise I am gone until it's too late."

"Your an evil man." Isadora hissed, but exclaimed in pain as the two, frail looking, old ladies who were pulling her down the corridors twisted her arms behind her back.

"Don't hurt her!" Duncan exclaimed which only made the two twins laugh hysterically.

"Calm down orphans. No need to get so melodramatic." Count Olaf said.

Minutes passed that felt like hours, and eventually they saw a iron door at the end of the long corridor, the sound of whistling winds coming from outside of it.

"This way orphans." Count Olaf said, twisting the large handle and pushing the heavy door open to reveal a terrible blizzard, the sky blocked behind a heavy, brutal snowfall.

"Perfect weather for some skiing I think." Count Olaf said turning around, the familiar glint of wickedness in his eyes.

"That's ridiculous!" Violet shouted over the loud winds.

"It is the exact opposite of ideal skiing weather!" Klaus shouted, his hair whipping as he was shoved out onto the cliff edge. "And we are too high up!"

"No Klaus! I would say we're too low down!" Count Olaf said lifting his head slowly, his bellowing laugh echoing off the cliffs as the five orphans turned their heads slowly to see a steep path upwards, snaking up the mountain peeks and out of view, a rickety ski lift trailing up beside the menacing pathway, the iron rusted and peeling, the handle bars either missing or bent out of shape.

"Now orphans, lets get a move on!" Count Olaf said, pulling on a thick jacket and boots that he pulled out from an old, broken, ticket booth, seemingly used for the abandoned ski lift. An old shack stood at the bottom of the ski lift that was probably used to operate the lift.

So they began their expedition up the perilous mountain, Violet, Sunny, and Isadora in flimsy dresses and tights, and Klaus and Duncan in trousers and thin shirts and blazers.

"Do you think we can make it?" Klaus asked Violet.

"I don't know." Violet answered miserably.

"Schrödinger's cat?" Klaus said comfortingly.

"Schrödinger's cat." Violet said with optimism.

The uphill climb up Mortmain Mountain is an unsafe and almost impossible trek that even the most skilled and experienced hikers would quiver at the thought of travelling up it. It is as menacing as it is beautiful, but just because things seem beautiful from a distance, that is not always the case once you see it up close. Like a ballerina that seems beautiful from afar but upon further inspection has blistering toes and sore feet. Or a dog you meet on a deserted road that once seen up close is actually a wolf that will rip you apart limb from limb. Or a gorgeous woman in a dragon fly costume who seems safe and welcoming, but up close is actually dangerous and unstable. Each scenario more painful then the last.

As the children and Count Olaf approached the top of the mountain the sun was beginning rise, a sure sign that the V.F.D would be out searching for them and that maybe the worst of their journey was over.

"This way orphans!" Count Olaf screamed over the roaring winds. He had given up half way up the mountain and had instead selected the hook handed man to carrying him up the mountain as he yelled orders at them.

"I just hope Jacqueline is on her way to save us. I- I don't think I can bare this cold anymore." Klaus said, his teeth chattering as he clutched Sunny close to his chest to shield her from the cold.

"Let me hold her Klaus." Violet said taking the toddler off his hands.

"And I hope they come soon too. And maybe if your too cold you can just ask Isadora to talk to you. That always seems to make your cheeks red." Violet said with a grin.

"What- I- I- You like Duncan!" He said hiding his blushing face as he faced the other way.

"Let's drop this." Violet said quickly, her cheeks now glowing red.

"What were-were you talking about?" Duncan said, his teeth chattering as he spoke.

"Nothing!" They both proclaimed.

Just then they all heard a thud and upon turning around they found Isadora, lying in the thick snow.

"Isadora!" They all shrieked making Count Olaf order them to turn around.

"Isadora?" Klaus said skidding to his knees beside her, shaking her arm. "She's unconscious!"

"Well pick her up boy! We're nearly there, and a sleeping brat is the least of my worries." Count Olaf screamed before turning and continuing up the mountain.

So Klaus quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Isadora before picking her up and slowly carrying he up the mountain.

"Here Violet." Duncan said pulling off his blazer and wrapping it around Violet's shoulder.

"No Duncan, now you'll freeze!" Violet said trying to give it back.

"No, we can't have you collapsing too, we need your brains to get us out of here once we get here and if your unconscious that would be pretty impossible." Duncan argued. "And my shirt has sleeves, your arms are bare."

Violet smiled at him sweetly, her hair whipping around her face, her hair covered in snow.

"Hurry up orphans!" Count Olaf yelled.

Soon after the mountain became less steep and eventually the ground became flat. A small wooden shack was then visible, the old rotting door almost falling off the hinges. It was small, with just a small porch covered in snow and a crumbling chimney pocking from the uneven roof. As the trudged closer they saw firewood pilled against the side and after Count Olaf kicked the door open they found a set fire and three old, moth eaten couches.

"Home sweet home orphans." Count Olaf said, the sound of the wind and snow just outside the rickety shack. "Now, go to your rooms."

"What room! There only is one!" Klaus exclaimed angrily.

Count Olaf smirked at the boy before walking backwards and reaching one hand up and pulling a small string on the room down, a rope ladder dropping down.

"Home. Sweet. Home." He said his infamous wicked laugh escaping his lips once more.

* * *

"It isn't fair." Klaus said as he sat, hunched over on the hay in their attic room. He sat, leaning against a large window, in the shape of the eye that had been plastered all over his life recently, and hugged his knees, staring out at the bitter storm.

"I know Klaus." Violet said quietly as she added some more hay to her makeshift bed.

"They can't just lock us up here for hours." Klaus said angrily.

"I know Klaus." Duncan said, flipping through the pages of his most recent journal.

"They can't just keep us here like animals while they prepare a plan to steal our fortunes." Klaus exclaimed.

"I know Klaus." Violet sighed, wrapping Duncan's blazer around Isadora's small body.

"We've gotten out of worse things then this." Klaus said turning to face Violet. "We can get out of this."

"I don't know, this is pretty bad." Violet said thinking about their past experiences.

"Worse then being stranded on a lake infested with carnivorous leeches, worse then dangling over a pit of starving lions, worse then being trapped in jail about to be burnt at the stake?" Klaus said with raised eyebrows.

"Ok maybe not." Violet said, Duncan looking at them both with shocked eyes. "But we have no safe way down the mountain. We can't just walk down, that takes hours and besides the storms getting worse."

"Yes, but maybe we can be prepared, steal Count Olaf's coats and boots, make our way down. It could work!" Klaus said hopefully.

"Alright Klaus. We'll leave, but I need time to think. I need a ribbon." Violet said sitting in front of the large window.

"A ribbon?" Duncan asked as Klaus scrambled to his feet.

"Yes a ribbon! It's how she thinks." Klaus said, pulling apart they hay, quickly braiding a small band and handing it to Violet.

"Thank you." Violet said, tying her hair back into a lose ponytail. She then sat in front off the window, her eyes closed, the silence creating blueprints in her mind.

"What's she doing?" Duncan whispered to Klaus who shushed him harshly.

"Thinking." Klaus whispered back, his voice barely heard.

"The ski lift." Violet said, her eyes shooting open, jerking her head back towards the boys. "I figured it out."

"What do you mean you figured it out?" Klaus said crawling over to the window.

"The ski lift, mother and father always said they would take us skiing, but they never did. Klaus have you read any books on ski lifts?" Violet asked.

"Of course. There was a intricate summary of its structure in the boring book of transport." Klaus said happily.

"How did you find it?" Violet asked.

"Surprisingly interesting." Klaus answered.

"Not the book, the structure." Violet said.

"Oh, it was very intricate, but I'm sure I could remember some of the instructions." Klaus insisted.

"And I can fix the motor." Violet said standing up slowly. "And Sunny can bite away any rust."

"What about us?" Duncan said angrily.

"You need to stay here with Isadora, try to wake her up and if you can't wake her before we return we'll just have to carry her onto the lift." Violet said.

"How will you make your way to the ski lift? There should be a motor up in the control booth at the top, but with Count Olaf here I don't know how you'll get out!" Duncan said.

"The window of course." Violet said with a smile as she tightened her ribbon.

"The window?" Duncan cried.

"Yes the window." Klaus said peering out the window at the ground below. "The snows deep and should feel like a pillow."

"We should be finished by nightfall, then when Count Olaf's asleep we'll leave." Violet said picking up a rock and knocking out a side panel of glass, taking it out carefully and setting it to the side.

"You'll need these." Duncan said taking the blazers covering Isadora and handing them to the Baudelaires.

"Thank you. But you need to keep her warm, and as far away from the open window. now make her a bed of hay down there and jeep her there until we come to get you." Violet said pointing to the far end of the room. "We won't leave you behind this time, we promise."

"You never left us behind. You needed to look after yourselves and we needed to look after us. We did what we needed to do." Duncan said sadly.

Violet and Klaus said goodbye, picked up Sunny and jumped from the window into the soft snow below. Once out they raced over to the mounds of snow and back onto the steep mountain, the view now in front of them, making Klaus slightly queasy.

"Look!" Klaus said pointing ahead.

"The storm, it's clearing." Violet said shielding her eyes and looking out at the parting clouds as the warm pink and orange sun began pocking out.

"Duck!" Klaus hissed, pushing Violet and Sunny behind the control booth as two of Count Olaf's henchmen came trudging up the mountain, their arms full of food.

"Looks like we have some time. They wouldn't have brought all that food for no reason." Violet said happily.

"We can't be sure of that. We need to get this lift working as soon as possible." Klaus said and with that they climbed into the small booth.

Violet grabbed an fallen wooden plank and pried open the motor, smoke and dust flying out into their faces.

After a few moments Klaus asked;

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, but I'll need tools. A spanner, a long chain, and some spare bolts." Violet said looking around the small booth.

"Spanner, bolts, no chain." Klaus said handing her all the items he could find.

"Um..." Violet said, the cogs in her mind turning. "Ah!"

She quickly turned and started pulling apart the black leather seat they were sitting on, ripping a thin cord off the back.

"Chain!" She said snapping it to test it's strength.

"I hope this works." Klaus said anxiously.

"It will work." Violet said, working quickly at the intricate machinery. "It has to."

* * *

Hours passed and finally the motor was ready, and the storm had almost passed. The night was cold but peaceful, it brought Klaus, Violet, and Sunny some reassurance that in this world that was so harsh, there was always calm. Some could say the calm before the storm but in this case it was the calm after the storm. Or so they thought...

"What do you suppose Count Olaf's plan is?" Klaus asked as they made their way quietly back to the cabin.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess I would think it has something to do with five orphans mysteriously falling to their deaths from a very high cliff and their corpses being eaten by hungry wolves." A voice from behind them said, making Violet and Klaus jump.

"No." Violet said softly.

"No? No?" Count Olaf said with a chuckle.

"No. Your plan is not going to work. I'm tired of running," Violet said stepping forward, Count Olaf and his associates backing away slowly. "I'm tired of you plots, and most of all I'm tired of you Count Olaf! You've been tormenting us for too long, and it ends now!"

A few moments passes of Violet looking at them, her eyes full of rage, before they burst out laughing.

"Nice speech orphan, but I don't think that's really up to you." Count Olaf said with a smile. "Henchmen, put the tree brats back in their rooms and don't- Wait, where's the boy and baby brat?"

Violet looked smugly into the face of her kidnapper, folding her arms as her looked around for any sign of Klaus or Sunny, but they were gone.

"Find them! I want that boy and that baby dead!" Count Olaf shrieked.

"Actually boss she's more of a toddler-" The bald man started.

"Go!" Olaf screamed. "And your coming with me!"

Count Olaf grabbed Violet's arm and violently pulled her back into the cabin.

"Hello darling- oh you found her!" Esme said from the sofa where she was lounging.

"Yes I found her, no thanks to you." Count Olaf grumbled.

"What was that?" Esme sang threatenly.

"Nothing darling!" Count Olaf said with a fake smile as he pulled Violet up the rope ladder and back to the attic room. "I may not have all of you but three better then none-"

Count Olaf stopped however when he saw no orphans in the room but Isadora who was about to jump from the window.

"Nooo!" Olaf shrieked, running towards her.

"Goodbye Olaf!" Violet shrieked, stomping on his foot which made him holler in excruciating pain, giving Violet just enough time to jump along with Isadora, landing safely on the soft mountain snow.

"Come on!" Klaus said grabbing their hands and pulling them up to their feet, as Duncan and Sunny raced towards the ski lift in the distance.

They ran through the thick snow, the hems of their trousers and tights damp with snow, their victory seemingly so close.

"Get them!" Came a shriek from behind them and soon they were being chased by a very angry Count, five wicked henchmen, and one very irritated blonde woman as they raced towards the ski lift.

Once they reached it Violet scrambled into the control panel and told the to get in place.

"Quagmires! Get ready!" She said just as one seat approached them and they jumped on, clutching to the edges as it seemed had no safety bar.

"Come on!" Klaus said, pulling her out and onto the ramp, a seat scooping them up, almost knocking them off but they just managed to stay on.

"We did it!" Violet exclaimed, turning to see Count Olaf sinking to his knees and screaming after them.

"No. You did it." Klaus said to his sister.

So as the three Baudelaire children sat in that crumbling ski lift, the stars appearing overhead they truly thought this could be their finale adventure, their finale encounter with the terrible Count Olaf, but they couldn't have been more wrong. Their trouble was only just beginning.


	3. The Sickly Stables: Part 1

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 ** _The Sickly Stables_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 ** _For Beatrice -_**  
 ** _Dead women tell no tales._**  
 ** _Sad men write them down._**

"Now children as you know with Count Olaf on the run it is unsafe and unwise to keep you five here so until Olaf is found we are sending you away to a summer camp." Jacqueline said sternly.

"A summer camp?" Violet said.

"A summer camp." Jacqueline said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Why a summer camp?" Klaus asked. "It's not summer."

"Yes but that is why it is the perfect place to place you five, a place Count Olaf would never visit. And besides, Count Olaf is afraid of horses." Jacqueline said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Horses?" Isadora said.

"Horses." Jacqueline said with yet another hint of disgust in her voice. "Now children I wish I could explain everything to you, you must have so many questions, but until we meet again have these."

She handed them two thin, narrow boxes wrapped in white paper with black ribbon.

Klaus and Isadora opened the packages, revealing two, shiny spyglasses.

"Spyglasses." Klaus said happily.

"You never know when you may need them." Jacqueline said, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Now goodbye, until we meet again."

So the five children turned and began walking down the front steps, each with a suitcase full of clean clothes and books, something they hadn't had in a long time.

"Klaus, Duncan, one more thing." Jacqueline said taking the boys back and leant down to their height.

"Girls like roses, red for Violet and pink for Isadora. The Stricken Stream Stables has a wonderful garden full of them. " She said and with a pat on the back she sent them off with flushed cheeks.

"Let's promise to never speak of this." Klaus said.

"Agreed." Duncan said and with that they climbed into the car beside the girls in silence.

"Klaus are you feeling alright? You look quite flushed." Violet said putting her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He said giving her a small smile.

* * *

As the car slowly approached the town of Stricken Stream the children began to understand why Jacqueline had been hesitant to send them to such a place.

The town was nestled in between two towering mountains, the pathway to the town lined with signs cautioning visitors of sliding rocks and boulders. The town itself was just one long street with thin, tall shops, the paint peeling from the signs and many windows boarded up. A stream ran just through the middle of the town with one, thin rickety bridge leading from one side to the other, barely able to hold a person never mind a vehicle.

"That bridge is very thin and rickety." Duncan said.

"It looks like it could barely hold a person never mind a vehicle." Isadora said.

Once they had eventually reached the end of the long street the car took one swift turn that sent the children shooting to one side, Isadora on top of Duncan, Violet on top of Isadora, and Klaus on top of Violet, and Sunny upright on Klaus' knee as they crossed a similar bridge that led onto a very long road that was lined with tall, skinny trees that looked ready to fall at any moment.

Ahead lay a large, baby blue house with pink windows and shutters. The gate surrounding it was white and pristine, and the grass was very different from the tall, overgrown grass that surrounded the home. This grass was cut very finely, with big stripes that gave the impression a rich person lived in the home.

"Is that it?" Isadora asked the driver.

"It doesn't look too bad." Violet said hopefully.

"Actually quite welcoming." Klaus said.

"No. That is not it." The driver said and just before they travelled past the fence he made another swift turn that sent the children shooting to one side, Violet on top off Klaus, Isadora on top of Violet, and Duncan on top of Isadora, and Sunny sitting upright on Klaus' knee.

The car continued it's journey down the rocky and bumpy road that made the children bounce around in their seats.

"I feel sick!" Violet exclaimed.

"I feel nauseous!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I feel queasy!" Isadora exclaimed.

"I feel uneasy!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Fun!" Sunny shrieked, laughing happily.

"Almost there now Baudelaires, Quagmires!" The driver said hopefully.

The path to Rotten Road in Stricken Stream was a very unfortunate road indeed if one was prone to car sickness. Some would say when suffering from travel sickness to stare straight head at the road ahead, but this would not be of much use to you on Rotten Road, as what was ahead was only going to make you feel much, much worse.

"Is that Stricken Stream Stables?" Isadora asked, her words in doses a she bounced up and down.

"Yes Miss Quagmire. This is Stricken Stream Stables." The driver said.

And what was ahead did make them feel much, much worse.

* * *

"This can't be right." Violet said. "Jacqueline wouldn't send us here."

"It is the off season Miss Baudelaire. It's much nicer in the summer." The driver explained.

Just then Duncan and Klaus looked at the withering garden of dead roses, mocking them with their wistful thinking that roses would solve their problems.

Stricken Stream Stables was a two story, farmhouse that was brown, the wooden shutters hanging from their hinges. The path was plain dirt, and the grass was soggy. The stables were just visible from the side of the home, seven, empty, miserable cubicles that had seven names painted on the doors.

"Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth?" Klaus said with wide eyes.

"Yes, maybe not the best names... Anyway! I was given explicate instructions to drop you off and leave before anyone could get suspicious, so goodbye!" The driver said turning and running to the car.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't go!" They called, dropping their luggage and running after the moving car.

The only stopped once they reached the end of the drive, the car too far down the bumpy road to catch it now. Slowly they turned around and began heading back towards they grim house, edging towards it with caution.

"Maybe it's not bad as it looks?" Isadora wondered aloud.

"They named their horses after the seven deadly sins. What are you expecting?" Klaus asked, as he carefully picked up his now muddy suitcase.

"Let's just knock the door. Don't judge a book by it's cover." Violet said as they walked up to the house.

"Mother used to say that." Klaus said.

So with a shaky hand Violet gave the creaky door three, loud knocks. Almost instantly the door was thrown open, making them all jump back.

"Orphans. Great." A grown woman said, rather sarcastically. She had bushy brown hair and she was wearing a tight purple dress that she fading away in. She was around twenty and rather mean looking. "Wait here."

And with that she slammed the door in their face so forcefully that it made the wooden frame jut out. A moment later and she reopened the door, now with another woman as they both forced smiles.

"Orphans!" The other woman exclaimed. "We are so- happy- you are staying with us."

She was clearly not happy but lying seemed better then confrontation so the children did not mind too much. It had been a long day and they were just glad not to see Count Olaf anywhere in sight.

"Hello. I'm Isadora, and this is my triplet Duncan-" Isadora started.

"Triplet? Where's the other one?" The older woman asked nosily.

"He died in a fire." Isadora said hesitantly.

"Ok, so you're the twins and who are these three?" The younger woman asked, pocking Klaus in the shoulder.

"I'm Violet and these are my siblings Klaus and Sunny." Violet said warmly.

"And we aren't twins-" Duncan began.

"Shut it small fry." The older woman said putting a hand up to Duncan's face.

"Well come on in, you may as well." The younger woman said begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names." Violet said politely.

"It's cause we haven't told you yet! Ok Stupid?" The younger woman said.

"I'm Presley Prewett and this is Mrs Prewett." The younger woman said motioning to the older woman.

"How are you two related if you have the same name?" Klaus asked.

"She's my niece, just like all the little minxes who run around here. You'll meet then shortly." Mrs Prewett explained.

"Why are you all living here? Where are you parents?" Klaus asked.

"I shot them both with my pistol." Presley said as if it was a completely normal thing to do. The shocked looks on their face only made them laugh harder.

"We're just messing with you!" Mrs Prewett roared.

"You should have seen your faces!" Presley hollered.

"So what did happen to your parents?" Duncan asked.

"They were crushed by boulders of course! Just like everybody in this town." Presley said with beady eyes.

"If it's so dangerous here, then why don't you just move?" Isadora asked.

"Because of the horses. Can't leave with them, can't leave without them. See the problem doll face?" Mrs Prewett said, her face inches from Isadora's.

"Now upstairs with you lot! The children will be home soon and they'll be causing enough of a recuse!" Presley said, practically chasing them up the stairs.

"At least we'll have other children to talk to." Violet said hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it sweet pea. Them kids won't like you much." Mrs Prewett said wickedly, the faint sound of their cackles left as they returned to the kitchen.

"What horrible women." Isadora said as she lugged her bag up the creaky staircase.

"Yes, they are horrible." Klaus said taking the bag from Isadora and carrying it as if it was completely empty.

"I could have carried it." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but it would have taken a long time." Klaus said turning around, laughing as he said the annoyance on her face which turned to a smile.

"We have bigger worries now, like which room is ours. I don't feel like heading back down there and having to ask which room they graciously have given us." Violet said with sarcasm at the word 'graciously'.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Klaus said with an uneasy tone.

Standing before them was a single wooden door, narrow and thin which had a clear sign saying 'Orphans'.

To put a label on someone is wrong or right depending on the situation. If you were to literally put a label on someone that would not be seen as rude as maybe it is for identification purposes. But if you were to figuratively put a label on someone that would be seen as rude as no one likes being tied down to one thing that can define them. The Prewetts at Stricken Stream Stables both figuratively and literally put a label on the Baudelaires and Quagmires.

"I hate labels." Klaus said.

"Me too." Duncan said.

"Me three." Violet said.

"Me four." Isadora said.

"Me five." Sunny babbled.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Violet repeated before pushing the door open.

The room behind that door was an unhappy and damp place for any person to have to visit never mind live in. The floor creaked with each step, mouse droppings covered the floor and the two sets of unstable bunk beds that lined the wall where moist and filthy. The room was long and narrow, with only a narrow walkway along the wall, the beds pushed against the other wall. On the empty wall was many frames with knitted designs. The first said 'sorrow', stitched with dead roses, the second said 'mourning' which was surrounded with dead lilies, and the third said 'misery' with dead pansies surrounding the frame.

"Violet, I don't like this book." Klaus said miserably.


	4. The Sickly Stables: Part 2

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 _ **The Sickly Stables**_

 _ **Part 2**_

"Rise and shine orphans!" Presley hollered, entering their room unannounced, banging a pot against a wooden spoon.

The Stricken Stream Stables was a damp and murky place. The bog lands surrounding it were filled with the rotting remains of dead animals, leaving a distinctive an disgusting odder. The stream that ran trough the town of Stricken Stream was so dirty the water had gone a putrid, green colour. It was also very deep and very unpredictable. Sometimes small waves would reach up the side, soaking anyone walking one that particular side of the stream. The uneven cobblestones were bumping and damp, puddles everywhere that you always seemed to step in when you least expected it.

That day as the Baudelaire children and Quagmires trudged down the stairs they felt thee unnerving smell of the bog coming from every window. Outside the rain was drizzly and miserable, giving the day a hopeless feeling. The children all reluctantly entered the kitchen, the smell of bog overwhelming.

"Here. Eat your breakfast." Mrs Prewett said as she thrust plates of watery porridge into their hands.

It had only been one night and already the children knew they despised this place.

"This is Patty, Polly, and Perry." Presley said motioning to the three children sitting opposite them.

The children seemed rather mean, their hair hanging down in greasy strands, their clothes soggy and dull, but it was their expressions that gave it away. They were all glaring viciously at the five children.

"How do you do?" Violet asked cautiously.

They did not answer Violet's question.

Before the children could even begin their breakfasts Mrs Prewett snatched the plates from them, taking the food and quickly emptying it in the kitchen sink.

"We weren't finished!" Duncan said, upset he wouldn't be getting to eat his meal.

"I don't care small fry! You lot have chores so you had better get to it!" Mrs Prewett demanded.

"What chores?" Isadora asked miserably.

* * *

The chores that Mrs Prewett set for the children were difficult and tiresome. First they were ordered to clean the house, every room, every item, every surface. Then they were made to empty the seven stables, shovelling hay and mud for hours. After that the Prewett children snuck up behind Violet and Isadora, shoving them into a muddy pond hat smelled of sewage water.

"Are you alright?" Klaus said as he helped Violet out of the pond, then extending a hand to Isadora.

"I'm fine." Violet said as she brushed mud off her clothes.

"I hate this place!" Duncan complained.

"I know but we must lay low until Count Olaf is captured!" Isadora said.

"I'm sure if Jacqueline knew how horrid it was here she'd let us return to the headquarters." Klaus muttered.

Just the Presley and Mrs Prewett came storming out of the house, glaring at the children.

"Now look what you've done!" Mrs Prewett said as she saw the girls clothes. "You'd better get inside and clean up, the new stable hands are arriving this evening."

And just like a cruel twist of fate the usual sound of a car rattling down the bumpy country road was heard and the Prewetts shared confused glances.

"They must be early." Mrs Prewett said with a annoyed sigh. "Come on then orphans, you'll just need to clean up later."

So along with the Prewetts and Quagmires the Baudelaire children made their way to the front of the house, standing on the front step as a feeling of dread washed over them, the same sinking feeling they had felt so many time before, as the car slowly made it's way closer towards the house, a familiar face smiling wickedly through the front window.

As the car came to a halt, the children's worst nightmares became real, as the man behind the window stepped out from the front seat, along with his troop.

"Hello, hello, hello, I am-" Count Olaf said, hesitating as he looked around before spotting a sign on one of the stable doors. "I am Jacques Snicket."

"Jacques Snicket? I haven't seen you since you attended our summer camp as a boy!" Mrs Prewett said as she shook his hand.

"Yes, yes, it is I- Jacques Snicket!" Count Olaf said nervously as he waited to see if Mrs Prewett would believe his disguise which was merely a fake moustache and a slick, black wig.

"I thought you hated horses after the incident with Olaf and Lemony-" Presley began.

"Yes exactly, which is why I will not be caring for them, my troop will!" Olaf said with a forced smile, his troop waving happily at the Prewetts.

"Mrs Prewett you can't let this man work here." Violet exclaimed, marching down the front steps and over to Mrs Prewett and Presley.

"And why not orphan!" Presley asked.

"Because this man is not Jacques Snicket, this is Count Olaf and he murdered Jacques Snicket in the V.F.D!" Violet exclaimed.

"V.F.D? The top secret organisation that sent you?" Presley asked.

"No, the town we had been sent to before we were forced to leave because he-" Violet said, pointing at Count Olaf. "Framed us for Jacques murder! You have to believe us!"

"That is preposterous! This man is not Count Olaf, he is Jacques Snicket! Now if you wish to argue about who framed who I won't hear it!" Mrs Prewett said, towering over Violet who was shaking with frustration.

"He is Count Olaf- he is!" Violet exclaimed, tears of frustration streaming down her face, she turned around so quickly that her long hair slapped Mrs Prewett's face.

"Now go to your room!" Presley shrieked, the children storming up to their small bedroom.

Once there the children were confused to see Violet storm over to her belongings, shoving her possessions into her suitcase before grabbing the four, small blankets covering their beds.

"Violet what are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"I'm leaving." Violet said, wiping away her tears. "I promised my parents I would keep Klaus and Sunny safe, and now I'm promising you two that I'll keep you safe."

"We can't just leave! Where will we go!" Isadora exclaimed.

"We'll go back to V.F.D, or maybe to the city, anywhere but here. I'm sure Jacqueline will track us down at some point but until then we aren't safe anywhere as long as our location is known by anyone but us. So we're leaving, now." Violet said furiously.

"Violet, please calm down-" Isadora began but Violet snapped.

"No. I've been running for too long, we've been in danger for too long, and it's only a matter of time before our luck runs out, so no. We are leaving. I'm the eldest so I make the decisions from now on. I won't risk any of us getting hurt."

"Alright. Alright." Isadora said, the room silent for a few moments, the only sound was Violet tying the sheets together to form a long rope.

"How can we help?" Klaus asked, placing a hand on Violet's tense shoulder.

"Pack your things, and put on your warmest clothes. We may be travelling for a long time." Violet said with a sad smile.

"Wait!" Isadora said suddenly. "What about Quigley!"

"Yes! Quigley! Well that settles it, we'll have to go back to V.F.D, get Quigley as soon as he is found and escape." Klaus said, giving in instantly to Isadora's worried eyes.

"No." Violet said sadly.

"No? What do you mean no! We can't just leave him-" Isadora began.

"No Isadora, I mean there is no reason for you and Duncan to continue your story with us. We have brought you nothing but danger. We will return you both to your brother and then leave you, Count Olaf want's us, you three should be safe in V.F.D. Together." Violet said, her yes now filled with sad tears.

"No, we won't leave you. If you run we run." Duncan said, smiling warmly at Violet who gave him a warm smile back.

"But-" Violet began.

"No buts. If you leave us we will find you again, we won't just leave you. What friends are for." Duncan said, his cheeks growing red.

"Ok, but I just want you both to promise that if your going to come, you have to be prepared for the worst. The very worst." Violet said.

"We promise we're prepared. We've been through the worst, a little more couldn't hurt." Isadora said with a smirk.

"Good. Now come on, we should leave as soon as possible." Violet said as she finished the final pieces to her rope.

An hour later and they were ready. The window in their room had bee opened and a hook had been made from an old hanger, tied to the window sill with the long rope tied to it firmly. Their cases had been lowered down by Violet and stored behind the stables, among the dry moss. Duncan had just raided the cupboards downstairs for all the food he could fit into one of Mrs Prewett's wicker baskets, in the end he thought the food too disgusting and only packed fresh fruit and some tins of soup and 'borrowed' the lose change lying on the counter. Isadora and Klaus had been spending their time walking around the house and garden as to not arouse any suspicion with the Prewett children.

"Orphan boy and orphan girl sitting in a tree!" Patty sang as they passed the apple tree were the three children were camping out in, ready to throw rotten apples at Klaus and Isadora should they fight back.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Polly screeched.

"First comes love-" Patty sang.

"Then come marriage-" Sang Polly.

"And then come Sunny in the rocking carriage!" Perry shrieked, the three laughing hysterically. Sunny was the only name they had chosen to remember as she was the only one they could tell apart from the others.

"Ignore them." Klaus whispered, trying to walk hastily away, his cheeks burning. But sadly Isadora didn't hear this last statement as she had instead flounced over to the tree.

"At least we won't die alone in this tiresome town of yours! Your just pathetic and mean!" Isadora exclaimed before whipping around and linking arms with Klaus. "Come on Klaus let's leave these brats be!"

"What- What was that?" Klaus said, shocked at Isadora's sudden outburst.

"I just hate that song. Students would sing it in Prufrock Preparatory about my parents when me and Duncan would pass, but instead of kissing is was... burning." Isadora said quietly. "And instead of Sunny in the baby carriage, I was Quigley in the burning mansion."

And with the last word Klaus could see tears sliding down Isadora's cheek.

"Don't listen to them Isadora. They're just silly songs, they don't mean anything." Klaus said, reaching an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know. But it still hurt." Isadora said, wiping a tear away with her sleeve.

"I get it. Losing someone close to you is like walking up stairs-" Klaus began.

"But theirs one less step then you thought." Isadora said, looking up at Klaus's kind eyes.

"Exactly." Klaus said warmly.

"Klaus-" Isadora said.

"Yes?" Klaus said casually, before Isadora reached up and kissed him quickly, so quickly that the Prewett children didn't even notice.

"Whoa." Klaus said, his eyes wide.

"That was my first kiss. I can't believe I just had my first kiss beside a smelly pond!" Isadora said, covering her mouth with her hand as she began laughing.

"It isn't ideal." Klaus said between laughs.

"Probably the worst place for a first kiss!" Isadora chuckled.

"The very worst!" Klaus snickered.

"But it wasn't the worst kiss in the world..." Isadora said nervously, hoping she hadn't just embarrassed herself.

"No, it certainly wasn't." Klaus said happily.

"Well," Isadora said, taking Klaus' wrist and looking at his watch.

"I think we should head back to the house, Violet said to be early for bedtime so we can have time to go over the plan before we leave. Come on." Isadora said as she began walking back towards the house, purposely avoiding the sables where Count Olaf was ordering his henchmen to clean faster.

"Isadora?" Klaus called making her turn.

"Yes?" She said.

"It was my first, it was my first kiss too." Klaus said with flushed cheeks.

* * *

"What were you two?" Violet asked as Klaus and Isadora entered the room. Violet was currently preoccupied retying a lose knot in the rope and Duncan was trying to fix the latch on the basket of stolen food.

"Nothing!" They both said simultaneously, making both Violet and Duncan share suspicious looks.

"Alright..." Violet said slowly, choosing to ignore their strange behaviour until after they had escaped from Stricken Stream. "We leave after bed checks, hopefully Count Olaf hasn't begun his no doubt diabolical plot already."

"And we'll get find Quigley first?" Isadora said hopefully.

"Yes. We'll return to V.F.D and lie low there for a few days before running off. It's a long journey though, it may take a day or two." Violet said as she lowered the rope back out the window.

After the usual bed check from Presley Prewett, it was finally time for the children to leave Stricken Stream Stables.

"Come on, it's time." Violet whispered, slowly helping lower Klaus and Sunny down onto the tin room below their window, Klaus sliding down and jumping safely onto the moist ground below.

"Your turn Duncan." Violet whispered, watching as Duncan's too slid down, the jump from the tin roof to the ground, taking Sunny and running off behind the stables to fetch the luggage stealthily.

"Now you Isadora." Violet muttered, helping her carefully down to the tin roof, her eyes tightly closed as she trembled with fear. She timidly jump from the roof, Klaus catching her just before her feet touched the ground, making the fall at lot less terrifying.

"Thank you." Isadora said awkwardly.

"No problem." Klaus muttered with a smile. Then Violet lowered herself down, just as light flooded the driveway. It was the lights of a car that they had not seen sitting just metres in front of them.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" The sickening voice of Count Olaf sang, his face coming into focus as the children's eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Oh no." The children said in unison.

"Oh yes." Count Olaf said, a joyful smile spreading across his grey face.

* * *

The muffled sounds of Count Olaf and his henchmen were the only sound the children could hear, apart from the gentle humming of the cars engine as they rolled down the bumpy lane called Rotten Road. The lingering smell of dirty socks and face paint filled the boot of Count Olaf's car, where the children were currently being 'stored'. After twenty minutes or so the children could feel the bumps of the tyres hitting cobblestone, the sound of the rickety bridge under the car. Suddenly the car engine stopped and the five children were thrown forward, hitting their limbs against the side's of the car.

"Come on then." The hooked man said as he opened the boot, pulling the children roughly out of the car.

Only minutes later and the children were all out, being restrained by Olaf's henchmen as he marched them towards a crumbling building with the sign 'Olaf's House of Drama'.

"Ah, home at last." Count Olaf sighed before pushing the peeling double doors open to reveal a dishevelled theatre. A broken popcorn machine lay vacant in the corner, plush, reclining seats shredded, a stage made of uneven, and rotten boards. "My oldest dream, my life's work."

"Boss I thought you said this place closed down after it's first performance?" The bald man asked.

"That was Jacqueline Snicket's fault! She is a terrible actress and I regret every moment I spent working with her!" Count Olaf exclaimed, finishing with a dramatic flourish before taking a deep breath. "And besides, after I obtain the fortunes, and the sugar bowl-"

"We obtain the sugar bowl darling!" Esme added.

"Of course sweetheart. This place will no longer be an empty shell, but instead a large and luxurious theatre!"

"Jacqueline Snicket?" Klaus mouthed to Violet who seemed just as shocked as he did.

"Now, tie those children up in dressing room B. I have to finish the last of the paperwork, we're finally going to take that trip to Peru!" Count Olaf said with a gleeful smile.

"We'll never go to Peru with you!" Isadora said stubbornly.

"You will, but don't worry, it'll be a short stay. For you." Count Olaf said, finishing with a wicked laugh as the henchmen led the children back stage to the deteriorating dressing room.

They tied the children to five chairs, their hands behind their backs before leaving them in the dimly lit room.

"Now what do we do?" Violet exclaimed.

"We escape obviously." Klaus said as if it was the only thing in the world, a sound of sizzling following his voice.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"The heat of the spyglass should break the ropes. I knew we'd need this on hand so I didn't pack it away. Count Olaf may be evil but he is not genius because if he was he'd have checked our pockets!" Klaus said with a grin, and in a matter of moments he had freed them all of their bonds.

"Thank you." Violet said, relief overcoming her as she had feared her plan had failed.

"No time, we need to leave now!" Klaus said, using the heat of the spyglass to melt the lock so he could easily kick the door open.

The children raced from the stage door, out to the alley, only stopping once they reached the street outside the theatre, panting for breath.

"We made it! We're safe!" Isadora said happily.

"Not quite yet! Look!" Klaus said pointing up the mountain where large boulders were coming down from every angle.

"It's an avalanche!" Violet said, the signs leading to the town suddenly seeming very helpful.

"Ook!" Sunny said, pointing towards the stage doors where Count Olaf and his troop where stumbling from the stage doors.

"Don't let them escape!" Count Olaf said, pointing at the children.

"Boss the mountains-" But the children did not stay to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Come on!" Violet screamed, picking Sunny up and racing with her in her arms towards the town exit, the mountains around her crumbling down, already halfway down the steep slopes.

The children ran, the sounds of shrieks and collapsing buildings following them as the avalanche reached the town of Stricken Stream. As Klaus turned around he saw half the town, submerged under the collapsed mountains.

They didn't stop until the reached the outskirts of town, racing up a tall hill to catch their breath. Only then did they realise that Violet was clutching Duncan's hand, and Klaus holding Isadora's, both pairs hastily separating.

"Sunny, are you alright?" Klaus said, taking his sister, hugging the scared toddler in his arms.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken up I'm sure, we all are." Violet said as she wiped some rubble from Klaus' shoulder.

"Now what?" Duncan said, watching as Count Olaf and his troop fled from the town, narrowly escaping death, racing in the opposite direction, apparently forgetting all about the children as they fled for their lives.

"We go to V.F.D. I was being ridiculous thinking we could do this alone. We can't. We need guardians, good ones, who can protect us. And V.F.D can help us find those guardians." Violet said as she dusted herself off.

"It was a good plan." Duncan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But I think your right, we need V.F.D."


	5. The Troublesome Tram: Part 1

_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_

 _ **The Isolated Island**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 ** _For Beatrice -  
No one could extinguish my love,  
or your house._**

The time in which it took the Baudelaire's to reach the Mortmain Mountains after the unfortunate events in Stricken Stream is unknown, although me and my colleges have narrowed it down that it took only day, and by nightfall the children had most likely reached the foot of the mountain.

"Well here goes." Violet said shakily, clutching Sunny tighter as she took the first steps up the treacherous mountain path.

"I don't think I can walk anymore." Isadora grumbled, walking slowly behind the group.

"We have to Isadora, for Quigley." Duncan said, waiting behind for his tired sister.

"Well, I don't think we have to walk anymore. Look." Klaus said as a small, black car came around the corner.

"Need a lift?" The driver asked, the same happy driver who had left them at the stables.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Duncan said happily as the climbed into the backseat.

"We got reports of a avalanche in Stricken Stream, assumed you five had escaped." The driver said as he headed back up the steep road.

With every second that passed the Baudelaire's grew more and more hopeful that their journey would finally be over and they could have a safe home in V.F.D. Sadly, this did not happen.

"Baudelaire's, Quagmires. Your late," Jacqueline said as she looked at her watch. "I thought you would have made it here sooner, but anyhow. Now, I would usually insist children of your age should be in bed already, but seeing as you've had such a stressful day I think cocoa and supper before bed is more fitting right now."

"We're allowed to stay here? With V.F.D?" Isadora said hopefully.

"Of course children, you are set to stay here all day tomorrow!" Jacqueline said happily.

"Tomorrow? So we aren't going to live here?" Violet asked.

"No Violet Baudelaire, you are not going to live here, at least until Count Olaf is captured. I understand you last guardian may have been a- bad, choice. But I promise you we have two fine families ready to take care of you." Jacqueline explained.

"Two families? You're going to separate us?" Isadora said rushing towards Jaqueline, stopping behind Klaus so her arm was brushing his.

"Yes and no. You six are going to a remote island called Boiling Bay!" Jacqueline said.

"Boiling Bay? Why's it called Boiling Bay?" Klaus asked anxiously, his past experiences in places that had horrid names had made him distrust such names.

"Because it has the deadliest volcanoes in the world Klaus Baudelaire." Jacqueline said happily.

"Volcano!" Klaus and Violet exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't worry, it is perfectly safe. Well that's what the islanders say, but they speak a foreign language unknown to anyone so you can never be too sure..." Jacqueline said, filling the children with fear and unwanted nerves.

"Jacqueline?" Duncan croaked. He and Isadora had been unusually quiet seeing as they had just received word they would be living beside a volcano.

"Yes Duncan Quagmire?" Jacqueline said.

"Did- Did you say six of us?" Duncan croaked, Isadora now clinging to his arm while in a shocked state.

"Yes Duncan, I said six." Jacqueline said.

"Q-Quigley?" Isadora whispered.

A small nod towards the kitchen doors from Jacqueline was a cue for the two Quagmire triplets to rush towards the kitchen, the Baudelaire's following just behind.

* * *

The sight that the Baudelaire's met was the most heart warming scene they had witnessed in a while. In the kitchen was Duncan and Isadora, clinging to a young boy with a large white plaster covering the space above his right eye. All three were sobbing happily. Duncan had one arm around his brother, and Isadora was simply hugging his tightly around the neck.

"Quigley!" Duncan said, standing back and wiping away his tears. "These are our friends, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire."

"It- It's nice to meet you." Quigley sad, extending a hand to Klaus and then to Violet, hesitating slightly, before blushing deeply and shaking her hand quickly.

"They rescued us from Count Olaf." Isadora said.

"I think me and my siblings should just head upstairs to our rooms, let you three catch up." Violet said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked as the doors closed behind them.

"I only wished it had we could be as fortunate as Isadora and Duncan." Violet said tearfully.

That night, as Isadora silently entered her bedroom, Violet at the vanity brushing her hair, Sunny asleep in her own bed. The room was rather amazing, three, large, four poster beds, a plush sofa, and three vanities for the three girls.

Two girls climbed into their beds, careful not to wake Sunny, and fell fast asleep after their long day. Meanwhile in the other identical room;

"So, your Klaus Baudelaire?" Quigley said as he sat cross legged on his bed.

"Yes." Klaus said as he slipped his slippers off.

"I've read the newspapers. You three have certainly caused a panic! Everyone in the city is talking about you, but I never did see a picture. Your not as I imagined." Quigley said.

"I'd rather not speak of this." Klaus muttered.

"Of course." Quigley said awkwardly, Duncan staring angrily at his brother.

The boys slept that night, and got ready the next morning in silence, not speaking until they reached the dining table were Isadora and Violet were fussing over Sunny as she ate her breakfast.

"Look Klaus!" Violet said, rushing over and dragging Klaus over to Sunny. Just then she gave a cute hiccup.

"She's so cute!" Isadora squealed, making Sunny giggle.

"So, how's you three sleep?" Violet said, sipping her tea with a grin, Isadora opposite, holding in her laughter.

"It was... uneventful?" Klaus said as he suspiciously sat next to his sister.

"Oh. So you didn't talk? Because we tried to fall asleep, but we heard a rather strange conversation from the room over from us?" Violet hinted, this time both girls burst into peels of laughter.

"Well what is going on here?" Jacqueline asked as she entered the dining room wearing a white shirt and grey skirt, a blazer over her arm as she walked towards the children in her pointy high heels.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" Violet asked as Jacqueline reached for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I'm off to the bank. You six may be safe but we still have a lot to do, and keeping an eye on Mr Poe is the most helpful thing I can do at present." Jaqueline explained. "And I am late, so goodbye children and have a marvellous day!"

"Jaqueline?" Violet asked.

"Yes Violet Baudelaire?" Jacqueline said as she examined her wrist watch.

"Where are the other volunteers? I haven't seen anyone else since arriving here."

"Most of them are working undercover. V.F.D are everywhere. We have undercover agents in almost every location from briny Beach to Lake Lachrymose." Jacqueline explained.

"So we're here alone? What about Count Olaf?" Duncan asked.

"Don't you worry children, our volunteers are everywhere in this building. You are all well protected, we even called half of our volunteers in to help guard you six until you leave for the Isle tomorrow." Jacqueline said. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

The children waved Jacqueline goodbye as she began her long flight to the city, taking a private plane on the roof of the building.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. I like it here." Isadora said sadly.

"Yes and now we're going to be separated!" Quigley complained.

"We'll still see each other every day. Jacqueline said we're starting school next term, and the island only has one hundred citizens so I'm sure we'll be very safe." Violet said confidently.

"Well I propose we go and pack our things, we're leaving at six am tomorrow." Klaus said, standing from the table and picking up Sunny.

"I think I might go to the library, I'll pack my things later. I was hoping to find some books on Boiling Bay." Violet said, standing too.

"I'll join you!" Duncan and Quigley said energetically, standing in unison, glaring at each other.

* * *

The next day and the children were packed and ready to leave for their new home in Boiling Bay. Violet's research had been unsuccessful, all she had learnt was that the bay was known for it's constant smell of hot sewage, a smell they hoped they would get used to over time.

"So children, are you ready?" The driver, who had driven them so many times before, asked as they stood outside his car, Jacqueline talking on a walkie-talkie a few feet away.

"I think so." Klaus said sceptically, a word which here means with caution and distrust.

So after everyone fitting tightly into the small car, Jacqueline in the passenger seat and Sunny sitting on Violet's lap in the backseat to make room.

"You will love this island children. I spent many a day here as a young girl, me and your parents had such fun. Although I do have memories of your father chasing us down the beach along with my brothers." Jacqueline laughed.

"Your brothers? You mean Jacques and Lemony?" Violet quickly said, suddenly remembering the relation between the two.

"How do you know about Lemony?" Jacqueline snapped.

"We saw a tape, he was talking about V.F.D." Klaus said.

"Is Jacques really your brother?" Isadora asked.

"How did he know Count Olaf? And why have we never heard of Lemony?" Violet asked.

"Were you friends with Count Olaf?" Duncan asked.

"These are excellent questions children and I wish I could answer them all but I can tell you this-" Jacqueline said as the car slowed to a halt at a derelict tram stop. "I learned long ago to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And unfortunately Jacques learned that the hard way, and Lemony, well he must run forever because he kept his enemies too close."

"Jacqueline, how long have you known Count Olaf?" Violet asked, afraid of the answer.

"So long I once felt I could call him a friend." Jacqueline said with teary eyes. "Now, you must go. The tram will take you straight to Boiling Bay, and once you are there wait at the edge of town. Your guardians will arrive shortly after. Now, this is goodbye children."

"When will we see you again?" Duncan asked.

"Not for a while. I am off to Peru, we need to replace the volunteer out there. He got trampled to death by a herd of angry buffalos." Jacqueline said.

The children clamoured out of the car, lugging their bags up to the small, wooden platform.

"Farewell children. Here is some money in case you may find yourself in yet another adventure." Jaqueline said, throwing a small purse out the window which Duncan caught easily, and with that the car sped off, leaving only a cloud of dirt in its wake.

"What do you think our guardians will be like?" Quigley asked as he took a seat on the platform step.

"I should think they will be dreadful. We never seem to have much luck with guardians." Violet said.

"No, we don't." Isadora said.

"Look! I see the tram." Duncan exclaimed as the sight of a small locomotive appeared in the distance. It was small and rickety, and the closer it came it seemed to only shrink.

As it pulled up to the platform where the children stood, the children quickly gathered their things and climbed into the tram, not noticing the looming figure standing above them with a stuck on moustache and train conductors costume.

"Hello children. We meet again." Count Olaf said, as the children looked up in horror as the tram beginning to start up again.

"Count Olaf!" Isadora, Violet, Duncan, and Klaus said.

"Ount Owaf." Sunny said in her toddler slang.

In less then a second all children were already beginning to jump off the tram, but were pulled back from the door by the henchmen of Count Olaf, all disguised as passengers of the train, the hook handed man however was in the front as he seemed to be driving the tram (rather terribly).

"Why are you wearing that?" Klaus spat angrily after a long struggle as the henchmen tied the orphans to the seats in the tram.

"Because we're on a train you blithering brat." Count Olaf sneered.

"But this is a tram!" Violet protested.

"So?" Count Olaf said confidently.

"They are two very different things." Duncan exclaimed.

"Well- well at least my parents didn't die in a fire!" Count Olaf screamed, bursting into hysterics. "I buried them alive when I was fifteen."

And with that the tram sped off, on the road to the uncertain future of the Baudelaire and Quagmire children.


End file.
